Godzilla VS Galactus
Godzilla vs Galactus is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Godzilla vs Marvel, which powerful and gigantic monster will win? Interlude Boomstick: Ah, the giant monster. The cliché movie villain since the days of King Kong. Wiz: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. Boomstick: And Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle? Godzilla Wiz: During World War 2, the Americans famously nuked Japan in the area called Hiroshima. These nuclear bombs, however, were strong enough to awaken the hidden monster known as Godzilla, who went on a rampage through Japan. Boomstick: Yeah, because the Japanese were totally innocent during World War 2. Why are we always portrayed as the bad guys in these movies? Abilities: *Fireballs *Atomic Fire *Spiral Atomic Beam *Atomic Breath *Ultra Atomic Fire Ray *Radioactive Flame Stream - Godzilla releases smoke which would give away for a fire blast attack. *Phased-array Radar - Can release Atomic Rays from his spine *Can "fly" around if he fires his Atomic Breath backwards. *Burning Godzilla transformation **Crimson Atomic Beam - Super charged version of the normal Atomic Beam. **Hyper Fire Beam **Heat Wave - Sends a wave of heat at his enemies but this hurts him as well. Wiz: Godzilla has a win record of 44 wins, 9 losses and 7 ties, which makes him a pretty powerful Kaiju. Godzilla has other feats including battling Rodan for 12 hours, defeating his archenemy King Ghidorah multiple times, defeating his space clone Space Godzilla. Boomstick: They really broke the think tank with that one. Wiz: Godzilla was also able to defeat King Godzilla, who's a combination of Godzilla, Ghidorah, Battra and Biollante. He also has survived multiple point blank nukes, survived a black hole and survived being impaled through the chest. Boomstick: However, Godzilla is weak to heat, got his ass kicked by King Kong, his gills and armpits are weak spots and his giant size makes him extremely slow. But there's a reason he's called the King of the Monsters. Doctor: He's a product of civilization. Men are the only real monsters. Godzilla's more like a nuclear weapon. … A living nuclear weapon destined to walk the Earth forever. Indestructible. A victim of the modern nuclear age. Galactus Wiz: Galactus was a galactic traveler long before the Big Bang happened. After his dying universe was about to be hit by the Big Bang, he ended up becoming the sentience of his dying universe and later emerged as a cosmic god. Boomstick: You'd think an all powerful planet god wouldn't have to keep hiring heralds on a daily basis. I guess the Big G got lazy...The other Big G. Abilities: *Energy blasts. *Laser beams. *Flight. *Elemental Converter - Helps him eat planets and gain elemental abilities. *Punisher (Cyborg) - He can send a cyborg named the Punisher to fight for him. *Teleportation. *Force Fields. *Summoning - Can summon cosmic demons that are strong enough to give Asgardians trouble. *Ultimate Nullifer - A device that can remove anything from existence (Will not be used). Wiz: Galactus has achieved many feats like being able to fight both the Avengers and Fantastic 4 while he was starving, survived the Big Bang, defeated Thanos and Odin, survived two planets colliding into him and getting hit by the moon, and is even strong enough to resist Professor X's telepathy. Boomstick: However, Galactus is arrogant and he becomes weaker and weaker if he doesn't eat planets, but if you see this mofo coming down your street, you and your whole planet are screwed! Galactus: Of all the creatures in the vastness of the Universe, there is none like me. I was present at the birth of the Universe, and I shall be there at its end. Though I ravage worlds to live, I bear no malice toward any living thing. I simply do what I must to survive. And why must Galactus survive? For, no matter how many worlds I devour ... How many civilizations I destroy ... It is my destiny to one day give back to the Universe – Infinitely more than I have ever taken from it. So speaks Galactus! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a city in Japan, people were running around screaming as Galactus was going around on a rampage destroying everything. The amount of noise Galactus was making woke up Godzilla from the water, which made Godzilla come out and roar at Galactus. Galactus: You dare challenge the mighty Galactus?! I shall have your head! Godzilla and Galactus start walking towards each other and prepare to fight. FIGHT! Galactus throws a punch at Godzilla, which knocks Godzilla backwards. Godzilla recovers and shoots fireballs at Galactus, who slaps them away with ease and throws another punch, but Godzilla blocks. Godzilla performs a charge attack into Galactus, which sends Galactus a few feet back. Galactus recovers easily and starts shooting energy projectiles at Godzilla. Godzilla is unable to dodge and gets hit by all of them and knocked back. Galactus: Fool, you are no match for Galactus! Galactus then summons the Punisher to fight. The Punisher rushes up to Godzilla and starts attacking him, but his attacks don't do anything. Godzilla then proceeds to crush the robot. Godzilla then sees Galactus and shoots a Spiral Atomic Beam. Galactus puts up a force field to block, then shoots eye lasers at Godzilla. Godzilla uses his fireballs to counter out the lasers. Godzilla uses his tail to hit Galactus and knock him down. Godzilla then grabs Galactus and throws him into multiple buildings, doing some damage to Galactus. Godzilla then tries to attack Galactus again, but Galactus grabs Godzilla and knees him multiple times before uppercutting the King of the Monsters away. Galactus then jumps in the air and starts comboing Godzilla before grabbing him by the tail and slamming him into the ground. Galactus then stomps on Godzilla and walks away. However, Godzilla gets back up and transforms into Burning Godzilla. Galactus turns around and sees this and is slightly surprised. Galactus then proceeds to teleport up to Godzilla and starts attacking him, but Godzilla dodges and shoots the Crimson Atomic Beam, which knocks Galactus down. Godzilla then jumps on Galactus and fires an Atomic Breath in his face, but Galactus blocks with a force field. Galactus then performs a jumping uppercut, which knocks Godzilla backwards. Godzilla easily gets up and slashes Galactus with his claws, which does minor damage. Galactus laughes this off and shoots an eye beam at Godzilla, who ducks and performs a ramming attack into Galactus. Galactus easily blocks and punches Godzilla multiple times in the head before kneeing him, causing Godzilla to start bleeding. Godzilla and Galactus start to wrestle a little bit before Galactus uses a slap to knock Godzilla backwards. Galactus then continues the combo with a kick, two more punches and three energy blasts, before using a building as a bat and knocking Godzilla back. Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath flight ability to fly away from Galactus. Galactus: You aren't escaping that easily, fool! Galactus flies up to Godzilla and tries to punch him, but Godzilla uses a kick to knock Galactus backwards. Galactus recovers and flies at him again and elbows the Kaiju King, which breaks Godzilla's ribs. Galactus then grabs Godzilla and punts him into space and flies after him. When Godzilla reaches space, he sees the moon and throws it at Galactus. Galactus gets hit by the moon, and is then hit by an Atomic Breath. Galactus ignores this and grabs Godzilla by the neck. Galactus: Die. Galactus then uses his grip to break Godzilla's neck, before throwing him into the sun. KO! Results Boomstick: That fight was out of this world! Wiz: While Godzilla had more abilities, that's about it. Galactus had every other advantage right off the bat: Strength, speed, durability, intelligence, experience. Even when Godzilla transformed into Burning Godzilla, Galactus still completely curbstomped the hell out of Godzilla. Boomstick: "But Wiz, Godzilla has beaten giant monsters similar to Galactus before!" Wiz: This may be true, but Galactus is FAR stronger than all of Godzilla's enemies combined. Boomstick: They were neck and neck, but in the end, Godzilla went for broke. Wiz: The winner is Galactus. Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017